<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Split Decisions by IcedCherryLimeade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384655">Split Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCherryLimeade/pseuds/IcedCherryLimeade'>IcedCherryLimeade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil, Evil Plans, Fear, Inner Dialogue, Intrusive Thoughts, Loneliness, Millenium Ring, Minor Violence, Pain, Spirits, evil spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCherryLimeade/pseuds/IcedCherryLimeade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou is faced with a final decision to help the spirit of the ring right before everyone makes their journey to Egypt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Split Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bakura knew with all his heart that something bad had happened after he went to sleep that night. He woke up without his socks on, slightly drenched hair, and his stomach rumbling like no other. His feet felt sore, in fact most of his body felt sore, as if he had been thrown against the wall. Unfortunately he knew exactly what that had felt like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The spirit of the ring… it must have done something last night!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his fingers over the cool metal of the Millenium Ring, feeling the dark energy pool across his flesh as he heard evil cackling in his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Ryou… you don’t even remember what horrible crimes you committed last night, do you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do a thing!” He said, shaking a little as he quickly took his hand away from the ring. He knew it was no use in fighting the spirit, it always came back to him no matter how many times he threw it away. But… it was the only thing he had left of his father. He knew he could never truly throw it away, and unfortunately the spirit knew that as well. He was caught in a spider’s web with no way out. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly before laying his head down on his knees. He hadn’t really fought the spider’s trap anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides… even though the others had said he was their friend, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa had all forgotten about him from time to time. It wasn’t the same. Maybe the ring was poisoning them against him, but… it still didn’t matter. The spirit was the only one who stayed for him, even though it was parasitic in nature. He knew the spirit was using him for sure, but the promise of at least being important for one person shook him to the core. What else could he do?... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s almost time, Ryou. My final plan is set into motion. What will you do without me? Live out a pitiful life by yourself knowing that all your so called friends will have lost? Please don’t tell me you feel pity for the Pharaoh! You know what happened to me!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakura buried his face in his hands. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knew what happened to the spirit. It had shown him the horror’s of its past, the cruel nature of the ancient world. The Thief King’s people had been slaughtered and tortured and he was the last survivor. He has witnessed at a young age horrors and violence that no one ever should have witnessed, let alone a kid. The screams of the spirit’s past memories echoed in his head and tears welled up in his ryes. “Stop it! I know what happened and I’m sorry! But you can’t change the past!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anger that rose within the ring made Bakura gasp and he tried his best to take off the ring, but the prongs took hold and pointed backwards to his chest. It went through his shirt and dug into his flesh so hard it made him cry out in pain. The metal was an impossible fusion of extremely hot and cold at the same time as it dug right up to his heart. Bakura felt the dark purple cloud surround him so thickly and he felt himself start to give up again. It was no use, he just wasn’t strong enough to fight the spirit. He never was. He never would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s right, give in to my power! I will make you stronger and unstoppable! Who needs your little so-called friends when you have me? They would leave you behind so fast if they knew everything… so why not just stay, pet? Stay and I will be your friend Ryou.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The spirit practically purred. It was unusual, the ring usually mocked him and made it blatantly clear that he didn’t have a choice whatsoever. He belonged to the Millennium Ring, just like he had been when he had first put it on. The dark memories of what was done in his body swirled in his head. Some he remembered, and some he forced himself to forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spirit that resides within the ring would take his body whenever it wanted, pulling Ryou like a puppet on a string and making him perform terrible acts all with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after time, it was easier to let him take it. It was easier to just work with him. There was less pain, less suffering for himself. But most of all… when he cooperated, the ring treated him almost like an equal. He wanted so badly to please the only true friend he had made, even if he knew one day he would be cast aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ring never made him feel alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand went over the artifact now embedded in his chest and he looked at himself in the stand alone mirror in the darkness of his bedroom. The early light of the sunrise was trickling in from his window, making the gold gleam harshly in the low light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you say, Ryou? Will you join me on a final quest? Will you take me to Egypt?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed harshly and just looked at himself in the mirror. He knew the others, especially Yugi, didn’t know the horrors the spirit of the ring, no the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thief King, </span>
  </em>
  <span>went through. There was a reason for his hate, for his bitterness towards the Pharaoh. And he would never be at peace as long as the seed of his hatred was still around. Deep down he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> the spirit even though he had seen the evils he had conducted first hand. If he helped him, would this be the end of everyone’s suffering? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a long while to respond, his chest heaving slightly as he made his decision. He wanted to help, he wanted this to end. He could survive without the spirit and he wanted to prove it. However, the cackling laugh in his ear made his heart sink slightly. Even then, he gave the ring exactly what it wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll take you to Egypt.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to follow me on twitter you can find me @IcedCherryLime ! Feel free to yell at me there or in the comments below!</p>
<p>If you’re interested in me writing for you don’t hesitate to DM me on Twitter for details!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>